hwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenjiro Satsuki
Kenjiro Satsuki is the younger brother of ten years to� Kiramay Shinegi, the Uncle of Hajime Shinegi, and brother-in-law to Tenku Shinegi. His mother and father both reside on a farm in the country side. He shares his sisters love for flowers but is reluctant to let anyone know of this. He aspires to become a highly ranked Shinobi and make his family proud. When in a fight he will never give up until beaten to the ground often stating, "I made� a promise! I will never give up!" It is unknown what this promise may be. His is currently an Academy student residing with his sister and nephew. Appearance Kenjiro is a rather strange individual not resembling anyone in his family. He has long sea green hair and two differently colored eyes, The right having a black iris while the left has a pink iris. He is very sensitive about his appearence having been picked on when he was younger by other childeren on the surrounding farmlands. He is very slim with an almost athletic build and wears a white sleeveless shirt, brown cargo shorts, and black sandals. Kenjiro is currently 4 ft 5 1/2 in tall. Early Life and Departure Kenjiro was born in the winter 10 years ago to this day. His parents were bewildered to concieve a child with such strange features as their son has. He learned to talk when he was only six months old, attributing to his allready large vocabulary, which led his parents to believe that he was going to be a genius of sorts. Their predictions were wrong as he didn't walk until he was around 2 and a half years of age, however may it be noted that only weeks after his first steps he would be running through the farmlands surrounding his home. Being an iron willed boy he would begin doing chores when he was 4 years old. Claiming that he wanted only to help his parents so that needn't to the work themselves. Around the age of five years old Kenjiro would begin to explore the area around his parents plot of land. He would often be seen running through the forests with a stick in his hand fighting imaginary monsters and becoming the hero that he had allways wanted to be. One day he would find himself in a small town nearby his home where he would be excited to see other people for the first time. He looked on these people and they all were wrapped up in the hustle n' bustle of the market town. After being jostled around by the crowd surrounding him Kenjiro would find himself in an alleyway. He looked to his left and saw two older kids who would quickly take notice of the strange looking child who had stumbled upon their "Turf". He greeted them kindly and even smiled to them but they didn't care. They quickly assaulted him of insults about his appearance, calling him a "freak" or a "monster" and then laughing. This incident would attribute to Kenjiro's eventual shyness around people and he would never leave his family's farm again. Around three years later, sitting down to dinner. His mother and father would tell him that his older sister, Kiramay, who was a shinobi was coming to visit him. He quickly responded to their statement with an influential question that would set his mind on becoming a shinobi, asking what is a shinobi his parents quickly responded telling him everything about the shinobi and the lifestyle of a shinobi (Due to them wanting him to have a certain level of understanding of certain subjects his parents thought it necessary to fully explain and answer his questions.).� That night as he slept, he dreamt of two figures bathed in a cloak of darkness battling using� jutsu and kunai knives. The next morning when he woke he would quickly throw on some clothes and go into the forest� without telling his parents of his intentions. For the next� season he would be found in the forest, pretending to be a ninja and abandoning his stick entirely. Running through the underbrush and punching various trees, at the end of spring he would return home and discover that he had missed his visit entirely. Upon his return, his parents, who had known the entire time what he had been doing and had even planted various foods in the woods for him without his knowing. Would look their son in the eye, sit him down and talk to him about what he wanted to be when he grew up. Kenjiro responded with a simple statement and grinned, "I wanna be a Shinobi!" To their dismay they allready knew of this path that their� child wished to take. His father sighed and looked at his son with tears behind his eyes and a faux smile on his face. He would crouch so that they were eye level and tell him, "Son you are only limited by chains of fate that� bind you to destiny. The sun cannot change your course nor the moon,� people cannot persuade you to do anything you don't want to do. Fate is a never ending path, and Destiny is the home at the end. I believe that you have the potential to do whatever it is that you wish to do.. And your mother and I will not stop you if you wish to take this path." The boys eyes welled with tears as he wrapped his arms around his father and thanked him. His mother simply watched on proud of her son for taking the path. It was soon revealed to him that his parents would allow him to leave on his tenth birthday, which was now only six seasons away. He smiled and for the next year and a half he would think nothing but becoming a shinobi. On the day of his departure his father would be waiting for him at the door to take him to Kawagakure to live with his older sister, Kiramay, Kenjiro respectfully declined his fathers offer. Grinned and said, "What kinda ninja would I be if I needed my dad to show me around?" His father smiled slightly and tosseled the boys hair before reaching into his pocket and handing his son two things. A note and a map with directions written on it, "Think you can find your way?" He asked his child smiling proudly. Kenjiro nodded and began to run out of the door onto the dirt path but would quickly turn around and shout to his father with tears in his eyes, "I promise I won't let you down father! I'm going to be a strong Shinobi! I'm gunna make you proud!" He would the begin to head towards Kawagakure where he would either become a shinobi, or die trying...